


hit the pyro cue (we’re gonna blow this off)

by dangerousgays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Gerard’s Feather Boa, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Telepathy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousgays/pseuds/dangerousgays
Summary: Frank wakes up with a start, but the image of burnt-sugar eyes lingers behind his eyelids, and he’s wrapping his fingers around himself and coming with a groan, trying to bring back the dream, before he can think any better of it.He lays there, panting quietly, because what the fuck? Yeah, Gerard is hot and all, but Frank’s never had a wet dream about him before, especially never one where he’s so in control.But there’s something about Gerard completely pliant under him, just for him, god, so fucking slutty and open and—





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> somethin kinda short ft. capitalization for someone and top frank for someone else!!! let me know how u feel <33

Frank wakes up hard. His own breathing startles him awake, and his dream out of existence.

 

It’s not that morning wood is an unusual occurrence for him, really, but it’s not often that he remembers what made him hard. This morning though, when he blinks, he’s suddenly hit with a flash of images from his dream.

 

It’s someone on their knees for him, and there’s a hand around his cock, and oh, hello, said person really knows what they’re doing. There’s a tongue underneath his cock, dragging up the vein and into his slit, and then he hears himself talking.

 

“Beg for it,” dream-Frank says. “C’mon, baby, let me hear how much you want it.” And yeah, it’s cheesy and very porno of his dream self, but it’s also kinda hot. God, he wants to fuck their throat, watch them choke and gag and drool.

 

He also remembers- he also remembers a flash of red, pulling at it, right in his hands, one bright color that stands out. As he blinks sleep from his eyes and pulls out his phone to check the time- it’s 3:46 a.m., his dick is a fucking traitor- he wonders what the fuck would be red during sex.

 

He doesn’t know what the dream means, or the red, but he doesn’t question it too much at first. Hello, he’s on tour, of course he’s a little touch-starved. Instead he just shoves a hand down his pants and rubs one out, stuffing his other hand in his mouth so he doesn’t wake up Gee and Mikey and Ray on the other side of the curtain, and comes all over his hand in his boxers.

 

Frank’s mostly forgotten about the dream by the time he actually gets up for good after laying there, satisfied, for a few hours; It’s not like he’s never had a sex dream before. But there’s just one thing that keeps nagging at him- it’s that flash of bright, firetruck red.

 

He rolls out of his bunk and stumbles into the kitchenette after washing up in the bathroom, because fuck yeah, someone woke up earlier than him and made coffee for once, and hell if he’s not gonna mooch some.

 

Frank reaches the little breakfast-nook of a table and slides in, and he hears a soft laugh. He doesn’t need to look up to know it’s Gee, but when he does, he has a fucking aneurism.

 

Gerard’s hair is firetruck red.

 

He must’ve done it last night, in the sink in the bus’s bathroom, after Frank had gone to sleep. Thank god Gerard only takes his shocked silence as ‘holy shit your hair is red’ and not ‘I had a sex dream involving the color red’ (it would be weird if he knew what Frank’s sex dreams involved anyways, right?), because he only slides a mug of coffee across the table with a small, sideways smile like he does and scoots along the bench to sit near Frank.

 

“Like it?” Gee asks, a little hesitant.

 

“Yeah,” Frank says earnestly, because regardless of his dream, it looks smokin’ on Gerard. “Looks really good.”

 

Gee smiles a little more, and Frank’s heart pulls a little Selena in his chest, which is dumb, because Gerard is straight and Frank doesn’t like him. Frank busies himself with downing his coffee, grounds and all, to stop himself from saying something dumb.

 

Soundcheck and the show and after the show go off without a hitch. They chill on the bus floor later- all four of them- with cokes and doritos like they’re a bunch of eighth graders, and it’s a great time. Frank slides into his bed a half hour after everyone else and crashes like he doesn’t have a thousand grams of sugar in his system.

 

He starts to dream as soon as he’s asleep.

 

There’s somebody under him, all pale skin and hips and lean, long lines. Laid out just for him. He moves down their stomach, biting lightly as he goes, and feels the person roll their hips and whine. He puts his hands on either hip, forcing them to lay still, to wait for it. He knows they want it to, to be completely under his control, unable to have anything but what he gives them.

 

“You’re such a whore,” Frank says. “God, it’s so fucking hot. Feel how hard you are for me.” He grabs the other person’s hand and pushes it onto their own hard heat near Frank’s cock and hears them moan lowly. Frank wants them to feel how fucking gone they are for him, to know how much he owns them, laid out like this, such a slut.

 

“So hot,” dream-him says, before reaching up a hand to pull a handful of hair towards him and crush his mouth onto theirs; this person is his, and only his. He shoves his tongue in the person’s mouth, fucking between their lips, because somehow he knows they like that, before pulling back.

 

And oh, hello, it’s Gerard he’s having dream-sex with.

 

Frank wakes up with a start, but Gerard’s burnt-sugar eyes linger behind his eyelids, and he’s wrapping his fingers around himself and coming with a groan, trying to bring back the dream, before he can think any better of it.

 

He lays there, panting quietly, because what the fuck? Yeah, Gerard is hot and all, but Frank’s never had a wet dream about him before, especially never one where he’s so in control, has Gerard completely pliant under him, just for him, god, so fucking slutty and open and-

 

He turns over and tries to fall asleep again, but he can’t. Every time he closes his eyes Gerard is there again, begging for it in nothing but the way he moves his hips and breathes, opens his mouth like he’s begging for a dick down his throat and stretches his neck out. 

That day, right after an impromptu little practice in a conference room in the next day’s venue, Frank hears Gerard talking to Ray while he’s tuning Pansy.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Gee says, a little quietly. “Sometimes I just need somebody who can tell me what to do.”

 

Frank knows he’s talking about a new song or a new set of lyrics or something, but it still sends him reeling.

 

He makes eye contact with Gerard and knows he must be beet red, because Gee’s quirking an eyebrow and starting to make his way over.

 

Frank turns and runs out of the room.

 

Gee doesn’t come near him on stage that night, which makes Frank sad (hello, touch-starved?) and happy at the same time, because he’s not sure if he could actually stand a brush of Gerard’s fingers without popping a boner for the crowd. Which is asinine, because Frank doesn’t like Gerard, and Gerard doesn’t like Frank. Gerard’s not even gay.

 

Mikey and Ray go out after the show, but newly-sober Gerard isn’t up for it and Frank is fucking exhausted, so they accompany each other back to the bus.

 

He’s not even asleep this time. His head’s barely on his pillow when the images paint themselves across his brain.

 

This time, he can tell it’s Gerard right away, all pale skin and smooth curves and bright, blood-red hair. He’s got his fingers in Gee’s ass and he’s holding his gaze, steady and strong, as Gerard tosses his head and begs for it in his stupid dumb ugly not-at-all-made-for-sex voice. And oh, god, how Frank loves to hear him beg for it. He wants Gerard screaming for it, wants to hear his name from those stupidly pretty (where is this coming from, Frank wonders) lips, fuck. He wants to be all over Gerard, wants to watch him cum and then feed it to him, and then maybe mark him up, let him know who he belongs to.

 

Then, things go a bit differently than they’ve gone in other dream-vision things.

 

His dream self digs around for a second before pulling Gerard’s stupid pink-feather boa from thin air.

 

Frank finds himself holding his breath in suspense at what he’s going to do, which is fucking weird, right? This is him thinking about this. Maybe it’s one of those lucid dreams, but Gerard’s not exactly a sleep paralysis demon- or maybe Frank really is just a dumb monster fucker.

 

He drags his other hand out of Gee’s ass and flips him over onto his back, and oh, there’s that dumb wantneedhave to manhandle him again pushing through to the surface.

 

He grabs Gee’s wrists, forces them up above his head, and ties them together with the boa, and yeah, fuckfuckfuck, that’s hot. Whatever part of his brain is coming up with this is really, really intelligent except for the whole it’s-Gerard-he’s-fucking part.

 

He watches and grinds down a little as Gee writhes underneath him, and feels a little concern at the hot flash that runs through him- that can’t be healthy, liking the feeling of Gee’s lean muscle beneath him, right? But he lets whatever part of him is coming up with this take it and run. He reaches down between Gerard’s legs again and shoves in two fingers, because he needs to know who he belongs to. He needs to know it’s only Frank who can make him feel like this, fill him up and fuck him good, fuck, yeah-

 

Then real Frank hears a real noise from across the corridor. Yeah, that’s from Gee’s bed. He cracks an eye open, and the images dull a bit, but they insistently keep running through his dumb brain.

 

He hopes he’s okay- maybe he’s sick or something, which would suck, considering he’s their lead singer. Frank can play sick, and it even gives his backing vocals an even raspier edge (he recalls that one time he played with bronchitis and passed out after- Gee had almost ripped him a new one after finding out), but Gerard can’t.

 

Because Frank is stupid, he moves his curtain a little to the side and calls, “Gee?”

 

There’s no answer, which makes Frank even more concerned. Gerard never passes up an opportunity to speak. He hops out of his own bunk, crosses the narrow hall, draws back Gee’s curtain quietly as he can, and oh, hello, he’s definitely not sick.

 

Gee’s hair looks like sex, and his head is thrown back, which kind of makes Frank want to bite his neck. He doesn’t even notice Frank, just keeps jerking himself off, hand down his pants. Every upstroke Frank can see the head of his cock, hard and leaking, and he wants to shove it in his mouth, and Gee’s complete obliviousness to being watched just makes it even stronger.

 

Apparently, that thought makes his breathing louder or something, because all of a sudden Gee’s opening his eyes with a squeak and trying to pull his filthy blankets up over himself.

 

Scenes flash through Frank’s brain, quick and dirty, as soon as he makes eye contact.

 

Gerard, on his back, taking cock so well. Sucking him off like a good boy. Watching Frank jerk himself off, tattoos blurring, keeping his mouth open and his tongue out.

 

When they stop and Frank snaps back to reality, he sees what’s clenched in Gerard’s left hand, twined around his pale wrist- it’s the fucking feather boa.

 

The red hair, the pink feathers- none of this is any coincidence, Frank realizes. They’re not his dreams- they’re Gerard’s fantasies. Fantasies with him in them.

 

“You fucker.” It comes out half angry, half affectionate, which just seems to confuse and scare Gerard, his eyes widening. Frank pulls the boa from Gerard’s grip and pulls his other hand from his pants, holding both of his hands in one of his, before looping the rope of feathers around a few times and binding Gerard’s wrists together.

 

“What-” Gerard starts, and then Frank watches the realization dawn on him. “You can’t- you can’t know, how the fuck,” he says, but Frank reaches up to pull on a handful of red, and he shuts up quick.

 

“You gonna take it?” Frank asks, like he knows for a fact now Gerard wants. “You gonna let me hear you, let me tell you what to do?”

 

Gerard nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a lil extra scene for u guys!!!!!

The nod, and the knowledge that he’s not insane- that his dreams really are just what Gerard wants him to do- make Frank a little more confident. 

He pushes the blankets off the bed and straddles Gerard as best he can in the bunk, and oh, hi, Gerard is really fucking hard just from having his hands tied together. Which is hot, Frank grudgingly acknowledges. Really hot. 

He leans forward, gets all up in Gee’s space enough to share breath, legs still on either side of him. 

“Here’s what you’re gonna do,” Frank says, like he has a single idea what he’s doing and not just letting his mind run with images of what Gerard’s been fantasizing about. “You’re gonna spread your legs for me and let me finger your slutty little hole open, and then you’re gonna ride me. Sound good?” 

He doesn’t really need to ask, he knows, but hearing Gerard’s affirmative moan makes it worth it. Frank slides off of Gerard and kneels to one side so he can peel off his stupidly tight jeans (was Gerard going to sleep in those? All Frank is wearing is a pair of boxers), throwing them across the room and not even waiting to hear them land before he’s got his teeth on elastic, pulling Gee’s boxers as far down as he can with his mouth before sliding them off too. 

“Fuck,” Gerard says, which pretty much matches Frank’s own thinking. 

Gerard’s already a mess from his own jerkoff session and now being stripped by Frank, his head thrown back again and his mouth wide open as he pants. Frank realizes he can finally give into his weird urge to bite his neck, so he moves closer, letting his clothed dick slide against Gerard as he slides up his body. 

He grabs a handful of red hair and yanks Gerard’s head to the side, exposing the side of his neck- and it’s all for Frank, fuck, so fucking pale and perfect. He can’t help himself- he shoves a hand down Gerard’s body and wraps his fingers around the solid heat there. 

Frank licks from Gee’s collarbone to his ear before laving his tongue at a spot right below his jawline. He sucks at the skin, pressing it against his teeth and working it with his tongue before biting down. Apparently this really fucking does it for Gerard, because there’s a rush of precome suddenly covering Frank’s fingers. He licks the area one more time before pulling off of his neck and his dick. 

“You really like that, huh?” He marvels at Gee. “You’re so fucking wet, so turned on from this.”

Gee just groans, thrusting his hips up into nothing, and it looks so fucking desperate that Frank feels himself leaking too, jesus fuck, he needs something now. “Please,” Gerard says. 

“Change of plans.” He breathes it into Gerard’s ear, before biting down on the lobe just to feel him squirm, hands still tied above his head with the fucking boa. “I’m going to finger you while you blow me. I want to watch you come while you choke on my cock, how’s that sound, sweetheart?” 

Gee cries out at Frank’s stream-of-consciousness talk, so he figures it sounds pretty good. 

He flips them off the bunk as gracefully as he can before reaching for Gerard’s hands and unwinding the feather boa. At first Gee whines, but he quiets down when Frank manhandles him to his knees and ties his wrists together behind his back instead. It’s stupid, how hot Gerard looks, on his knees below Frank, hands tied behind his back and dick hardwetslick between his legs. 

Gerard immediately moves in once Frank’s pulled his own boxers off, sliding his tongue messily up and down Frank’s length like he’s not sure what to do, which Frank knows would be a fucking lie- from what he’s seen, Gerard was born for cocksucking. 

He’s proven right when Gerard stops licking and shoves all of Frank right into his mouth and down his throat before pulling back and humming happily. He pulls off for a second to breathe a word into the crease of Frank’s hip, lips buzzing against skin. 

“What was that?” Frank asks, caressing Gee’s face with his thumb. 

“Mine,” Gerard says fiercely, and he sounds drunk with it, absolutely gone. He pushes Frank’s cock between his lips again and sucks like there’s no tomorrow, cheeks hollowed. It’s slick and Gerard’s mouth is tight and warm and perfect, but Frank knows Gerard wants- no, needs- more, and he’s gonna give it to him. 

He tangles his hand in Gee’s red locks and pushes him down further, feels Gerard’s throat spasm around the head of his dick and watches him close his eyes in ecstasy as he chokes. It’s so fucking good, watching spit slide out of Gerard’s mouth and down his chin, slick around Frank’s cock. 

Then he remembers his promise and reaches back behind Gee, to the sinful curve of his ass, feels in between his cheeks before circling around his hole and pushing a finger in dry, other hand still gripped tight in his hair. 

It causes Gerard to lurch forward as he moans deep in his throat, vibrations moving Frank’s dick. He keeps thrusting into Gee’s mouth, which forces Gee to fuck back into his hand. It’s hot, so hot, seeing him work himself back and forth for Frank. “Jesus, Gerard,” Frank says as he slides in another finger. “Fucking stuffed full, you like that? You like being filled up, knowing who owns you?” 

Frank knows he’s close, the way Gerard’s satin-sweet-tight throat flutters around his cock pushing him closer to the edge, but he wants Gerard to come first, wants him fucked out and pliant before he spills down his throat. 

He leans closer to Gee. “You gonna come for me?” he asks, and Gerard finally meets his eyes. They’re glazed with fucked-out bliss, but so intense Frank can’t look away. So he doesn’t- he keeps talking. 

“You look so hot, with my dick down your throat, you gonna come with my meat in your mouth? C’mon, sweetheart, come for me.”

And then Gerard does, crying out around Frank’s dick while he spills all over the carpet. His asshole clenches around Frank’s fingers, and that’s what does it for him. Frank breathes harshly as he pushes down Gerard’s throat one more time before coming so hard he sees stars. Gerard swallows eagerly even as he’s still riding out his own orgasm, sucking like it’s the only thing he wants to taste, all he wants in his mouth. 

Frank finally pulls out of Gee, the fingers he’s still got shoved up Gerard’s ass causing him to twitch. He flops onto the floor between the bunks where Gee’s also sprawled out on the ground and ends up with his face right next to him. He reaches past both of their bodies to untie his wrists and then flops down to the ground again, tracing his gaze across Gee’s features, feeling stupidly pleased at how good the hickey on his neck looks. 

“Hi,” Frank says after a minute of comfortable silence. “I’m gonna kiss you now.” And he does, deep and soft, tracing his tongue around Gee’s mouth and across his fucking pillow-plush lips. He still tastes faintly of Frank, which shouldn’t be nearly as endearing as it is. He watches Gerard’s eyes flutter open as he pulls away, propping himself up on his elbows to study Gee’s face, his perfect nose and Greek-god cheekbones and bruised lips. 

“Hi,” Gerard says back, his voice rough like it is after an intense show. 

And then- “You called me sweetheart.”

Frank thinks back, but all he can really recall is how much he wanted to fuck Gee the whole time. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Kind of at odds with calling me a slut,” Gee says, meeting Frank’s gaze finally. 

That kickstarts Frank’s brain a little, still hazy from the best orgasm he’s ever had. He furrows his eyebrows. “You wanted that, right?” He asks nervously. 

“Yes,” Gerard says, poking Frank in the stomach. “I thought you knew that.”

“I did,” Frank answers, relieved. “I saw.”

“That’s fucking weird, that you saw,” Gerard says. “When did you- how-”

“The first time was when you dyed your hair,” Frank said. “And then I realized when I saw the fucking feather boa that they weren’t my dreams.” 

He stares at where it lays, unassuming, on the ground between them.

“That’s fucking weird,” Gee says, and Frank nods in agreement. “Thank god Ray didn’t get ‘em instead.”

Now that, Frank can agree with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it looks like u guys want a vamp au next!! itll be out sometime later this week or early next. m rlly excited because its somethin a little different than i usually write !!!!!
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed this lil snippet n thank u SO MUCH for ur comments i absolutely love seeing them!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u want me to write the whole final scene? i can make it a second chapter but i just liked the idea of sharin dreams/fantasies. 
> 
> up sometime in the next few days: either a vampire au or a hot lil soulmate prompt! u let me know what u want <33


End file.
